HoStAgE
by Somebody Once
Summary: Ephram, Amy and Bright find themselves in a battle for survival, when a night out ends in disaster........


The wind whistled through the trees as the boy stood on top of the hill. The large pine trees swayed back and forth and a lone bird flew in the cloudless sky above him.  
  
'this is my home', he thought to himself, 'this is my home.'  
  
It had taken a long time for Ephram Brown to admit this to himself. Everwood was not the type of town a city teenager would be excited about going. His father had suspected he'd hate the place and in typical Ephram, 'the world's against me' fashion, he'd kicked off as soon as he'd arrived.  
  
But then he met Amy.  
  
And everything changed.  
  
Ephram smiled to himself as he breathed in the wondrous scent of pine. He was so lucky to have Amy. They'd had some rough times, the worst being Colin's death. But they were all moving on now, slowly but surely life was turning out ok again.  
  
And Amy was coming back to him. They'd spent the previous day down by the lake sharing their thoughts, fears, everything. Amy had cried. She'd cried for Colin and the unfairness of the world, and Ephram held her as he realised what it was, Amy was letting go, she was saying goodbye to Colin.  
  
And now they were going to a restaurant tonight, just the two of them. It had been Amy's suggestion. Ephram could hardly wait.  
  
Grinning insanely to himself he rolled back the sleeves of his jumper and began jogging back home, he had a date to get ready for.  
  
*************************  
  
Amy sighed as she lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She let her chest slowly rise and fall as her eyes caught sight of the picture of her and Colin at their Spring Formal the previous year.  
  
She was on her feet in seconds and standing before the photograph which stood on her dresser. Gently she let her fingers trace Colin's face, his eyes, those brown eyes that a person could practically fall into, his strong nose, until finally her fingers came to rest upon his lips, and her heart ached as she remembered all the gentle kisses they'd shared.  
  
'I have to put this away'.  
  
She thought sadly, but her hand shook as it hovered over Colin's warm smile.  
  
'I can't, I can't'  
  
She shuddered, the pain still a little too raw.  
  
'I'm sorry Ephram, I just need a little more time. I can't do this yet.'  
  
Snatching her hand back as if it had been burned she turned and walked swiftly from her room.  
  
In the corridor she ran bang into her brother.  
  
'Amy, listen.' Bright began flustered. 'I need your help with something.'  
  
Amy gave him a look, 'with what?'  
  
*********************  
  
'You said WHAT?' Ephram shouted down the phone.  
  
'Look.' Amy tried to explain, 'he just wants us to go with him so he doesn't have to get to know this girl on his own.'  
  
Ephram shook his head angrily as his father raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't want to go on a date with Amy, her brother and his date, how was he supposed to really talk to Amy with Bright hanging around them like a bad smell.  
  
Still he decided forcing himself to calm down, he'd take Amy anyway he could get her even with an annoying older brother.  
  
'Ok fine.' He admitted grudgingly.  
  
'Really, you mean it?'  
  
Amy sounded so happy that Ephram felt evil for saying no in the first place.  
  
'Sure I mean it.'  
  
'Oh Ephram, you're the best, you really are.'  
  
Ephram smiled, 'so I'll see you at eight?'  
  
'Yeah Bright'll pick you up ok?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'And Ephram?'  
  
'Yeah Amy?'  
  
'Thanks'.  
  
Ephram hung up with a smile on his face.  
  
'Something wrong?' Andy asked bemused by his son's change in countenance.  
  
'twist in the road, that's all Dad, a twist in the road.' Ephram said with a grin before leaving the kitchen and his father with a smile on his face.  
  
He had a date to get ready for.  
  
************************************************  
  
It does get better, promise, I hope you like, this is my first Everwood Fanfic.  
  
So  
  
WILL THE DATE GO WITHOUT A HITCH?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of 'HoStAgE' coming soon. 


End file.
